Fire Emblem Chronicles: Book 1: Myth of the Emblem
by Narik
Summary: "You cant trust anyone in our world. The Fire Emblem is what caused that. Even if it isn't real, it'll still be written in history books as a harbinger of mass death." -Rass
1. OC FormIntroduction

**Welcome, to my FE fanfiction. Now, while this a new account, I've made an FE fic before. It was never completed. This one will be completed. However, as I did previously, it will have OCs that you guys suggest! So, to submit an OC and it be valid, include the following attributes.**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (If they have a long or complex name they should have a nickname.)**

**Tittle: (Use this if your OC is part ofone of the armies, guilds, etc. Those will be listed below. Must be approved. Reason for the oc having the title must be explained in History.)**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Class: (This will affect how they fight. Custom classes are allowed but must be approved and explained in depth.)**

**Favorite Weapon Type: (What they use)**

**Alliegance: (Who do they fight for?)**

**Loyalty: (How loyal are they to the faction. Dont include this if you have no faction. Loyalty is used to see if a character could bring to them to the main character's side. 0-4 basically means they are mercenaries. Think of someone like Lon Qu or Gregor. 5-7 they can be presuaded to abandon their faction. 8 need a very good reason to leave their faction. 9 May leave faction, but would become neutral if they did. 10 Loyal to their faction, even if it means death.)**

**History: (Give a history, can be breif or long. Minimum of four sentences.)**

**Appearance: (As much detail as possible. OCs (especially females) with skimpy clothing will not be allowed. I will request you change appearance if you suggest such an appearance. If you refuse, I will not put your OC in the fic.)**

**Personality: Self-explanatory**

**If I f****orgot anything, please include it in your PM. As in, tell me what I forgot directly.**

**-Prolouge-**

_The world known as Xalina has known peace for almost as long as it has existed. The three nations live in harmony together._

_ There is the northern country of Valio that is covered in an eternal covering of snow. The people of the country supposedly serve the gods themselves. None outside of Valio know since those who enter the frozen country never return. Valio is completely unified, you will find no guilds here. Common classes here are Priests, Mages (Of any type), and Myrmidons. However, there is plenty of variety, those are just the most common._

_There is the eastern country of Marn, even though many of their people study the dark arts, they are the most peace loving of the three countries. The country is mostly made of interconnected villages that surrond a great mountain. Inside the mountain lies their great capital. There are two guilds here, The Dark Magis, who train diligently to master the dark arts, and the Diplomats of Marn, who keep peace. Common classes are Nomads, Dark Mages, Fighters, and Pegasus Knights who wish to become Dark Fliers._

_There is also the central country of Luataser. This is easily the smallest yet most destructive country. Chaos sleeps within the border of Luataser, which has had growing tension between the many different races that live there. There is a guild for each race. Manakete Union (Sorry, but no one is allowed to suggest for any of the races such as taguel, manakete and my custom race, otherwise, I have a hunch all the OCs i get would be them.), Taguel Tribe, Ethereal Legion, and the Human Society. All classes are common here._

_Anyone outside of the country are known as Hunters. They have no guilds and are not unified. They do however, own the biggest trading city in the world, Carin. All classes are common here._

**Hope I did a good enough job explaining and setting up the world!**


	2. Diary Entry 1

**So, here is a nice idea I came up with. Before each chapter I'll post a diary entry. While these may make no sense for the moment, they'll all make sense later. It'll tell a slightly different story and they will be short.**

**Also, any OCs submited via Review are null. Re-Submit via PM, please.**

_Diary Entry #1_

_Today I start my next journey. There is a traitor in our nation and I must rat them out. If I fail at my task, it could cause a war to sprout up in the nation. I wish to perserve what little peace we still hold. I cannot fail. I will not fail._

**Anyways, the first REAL chapter is about 1/4 of the way done. Expect weekly or bi-weekly updates.**


	3. First Ally

**NOTE: UPDATED SUMMARY.**

Here** it is, Chapter 1. Also, thank you for all the OCs!**

**Also, if I like an OC alot, you can expect it to appear as a more major character. So, flesh them out as much as possible! I've decided to make at least one of the submitted OCs thus far a major character.**

**I know it's a bumpy start, but I promise the chapters will get better. ;)**

_**Chapter 1: First "Ally"  
**_

_Xalina, a world born from the ashes of another. This world has known peace for quite sometime now. The previous world was war riden, and it ended once the dark lord, Cha was defeated. Cha's opponent was Dio, the god of light. Ultimately, the light prevailed and the world was reset. A blank slate._

_Dio recreated humans and set in motion a series of events. These events ended a couple decades ago. Now, the fine peace Dio went through much work to create is collapsing before his eyes. It will all end in one final disaster._

_The heart of the collapse is Luataser. For many years, this country with many races has experienced high tensions. The ethereals have not been treated rightly. Just what are the ethereals? They are unplanned beings. Made of Cha's will to go on, they worship the dark lord. Now, with his power slowly returning to him, he has taken their free will away and manipulates them like puppets._

_|CHAPTER START|_

He looked out to the great city of Luataser, Luat, and thought to himself. Was there any hope for peace for his kingdom? He was afraid there wasn't. With a sigh, Rass sat down still in deep thought. The ethereals, they were the problem. Ever since a year ago, they had become much more agressive for some unknown reason. Rass had attempted to negotiate but every diplomat he sent was killed. Not wanting to kill any more of his diplomats, Rass had stopped his negotiation attempts.

Honestly, the situation really stank, the ethereal legion had been a long time ally of the royals. What did he do to make them turn rotten like this? Rass couldn't help but feel that he had caused the problem. Perhaps, despite what they said, they didn't like their relocation. Suddenly, a knight and Rass's body double entered the room. Rass immediately understood. So, it had finally happened? The ethereals had invaded? Rass put on his cloak and got his sword and walked out of his room. Leaving the knight and the body double.

Rass hated to leave his kingdom, but he stood no chance against the ethereals. So, he began to flee to Carin. There, he would start to look for the strongest warriors the world had to offer. With them by his side, he would return to Luat to reclaim his country. It was going to be a long run. Which is why Rass also had a Hunter's horse. Sure, they didn't go as face as the knight horses, but Hunter Horses had legendary endurance. A well trained one could run for days with very few breaks.

Meanwhile, at Luat castle, things were going exactly as expected. The "king" attempted to surrender, but the ethereals weren't listening, They kept on their relentless assault, killing any knights in their way to "Rass". The wisp like creatures quickly made their way to the room where "Rass" was. Once all the knights were killed, the ethereal's leader entered "Rass's" room.

"Ah, my king, nice to see you," The ethereal said sarcastically. Rass's double knew what to do next. It was another part of the contingency plan. He may die, but at least the ethereal's leader would die with him. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small device. This device was a detonator. The room was lined with explosives, he'd blow this part of the castle to bits, but he would kill the ethereal's leader. That was worth it. He pulled it out and pressed the button.

There was no pain.

_-Back with Rass-_

After about a day, Rass had exited the border of his country and had enter the vast unclaimed territory. Unless you count being claimed by brigands claimed. Before this decade began, the plains had been one of the best places to live. They were so peaceful and away from the violence in some cities. Many newlyweds had come out here to start their families. Then, something happened that sent the place into brutality. It was apparently cause by just one person to. One night, Rass decided to set up camp, but he should've picked a different spot.

As he slept, a group of brigands approached his camp. Most of them were just typical axe-wielders, but their leader seemed to be highly trained. he was mounted and also wielded a bow. "You," the leader called to one of his underlings. "Go see who is in the tent." The underling followed the order obediently. They were assuming that the person was asleep, but Rass was a light sleeper. He slept with his sword by his at all times, and was now ready to strike. When the brigand stepped into his tent, in one fluid motion he sent the blade through the brigand's chest, killing him instantly.

"Apparently someone who knows how to handle a sword," The brigand leader said. He loaded his bow, but instead of shooting called to Rass. "Stranger, please leave your tent. unless you attack me, I won't strike you." Rass was shocked by the brigand's offer. Most of the time, they wouldn't try to negotiate. However, if the bandit leader was willing to negotiate Rass would try to negotiate. Rass stepped out of his tent, still holding his sword.

"Alright, what do you need?" Rass asked.

"To need is something I must have. To want is something I don't have to have, but i want it anyway. I want the location of the Fire Emblem, do you know where it is?" Of course, Rass should've guessed, the thing that caused the brigands to pop up and the plains to become a deathtrap was a rumor that someone started. They told of an item called the Fire Emblem. It was supposedly an item crafted by the gods that could grant any wish one desires. As anyone could guess, this brought of the worst in many people. In a way, whoever started that rumor has been responsible for the deaths of millions. Honestly, it was kind of a sad thing.

"No, I do not know where it is, nor do i intend on hunting it. I just need some help on a mission I have. i need trustworthy heroes that can help me," Rass said. He was prepared for the leader to get frustrated and attack. Instead, the brigandput his weapon away.

"If it will allow me to get away from these godforsaken plains, I will help you." Rass was surprised by this brigand's offer. Who was the brigand before he got wrapped up into all of this if he could ditch it so easily. Rass, however, felt like he couldn't trust him this quick. It was to lucky to be true.

"How do i know I can trust you? Brigands are infamous backstabbers you know," Rass said. The leader nodded, what Rass was saying was indeed true. Different gangs would form alliances to find the fire emblem as a team then one would turn on the other once new information was found. It was another factor that made the plains a brutal place to live. There were constant gang wars and blood feuds. Those made that only the strongest of people could live out here without being a brigand themselves.

"I suppose you'd just have to take a chance. You'd need to never let your guard down. Just like the gangs. They form alliances but are prepared to fight each other at all times. You said you need allies, and I am offering to be an ally," The leader said. Rass realized this person was right. he was living in a world where he could put his full trust on no one right away if he wasn't paying them. heck, even if he was paying them, if his enemy could pay more, an ally could turn foe.

"Fine."

_-End of chapter-_

**I still feel like this was kind of rocky. Then again, aren't all first chapters rocky? In actuality, there was a 5k version of the opening, but I didn't like it and scrapped it. Anyways, if you have any feedback please leave it in a review. if I get a few more OCs, I may close submissions for awhile. XD. I appreciate the support. i should be able to get a submitted OC in next chapter. Since the leader isn't one of the submitted ocs I got.  
**

**Anyways, Im really looking forward to the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Diary Entry 2

**NOTE: If you didn't catch the first chapter of the main story, I recommend you read it. :)**

**Thanks for the feedback so far. As a bit of an update, the next big chapter already has 1,000 words down and I'm not even halfway through with it yet. So, it may come out later today or tomorrow. However, it may come out Wednesday just for pacing sakes. Also, this chapter I'm writing was originally a VERY long chapter. For your sanity, I've split it into three chapters. Anyways, Diary Entry #2!  
**

**_Diary Entry #2  
_**

_I've finally reached the vast open plains. Ah, being out here reminds me of my youth. Just like most people these days, I took my wife out here after we wed to raise our family. The plains are one of the most peaceful places on the planet. It is a joy to any family. Most of the animals are friendly and the ones that aren't are fairly weak compared to any common steel weapon.  
_

_I shall cross the pains to reach Carin. Once i am there i shall see if i can find this traitor. Word is that he fled to Carin after he found out that we knew of him. Perhaps he is still there, i hope he didn't flee to Bandit Peak to seek help from the Tras. If he did, i shall assemble a group of mercenaries and raid the peak. maybe I can kill two birds with one stone and wipe out the Tras._

-_**End of Diary Entry #2-**_

**In the next chapter of FEC: Book 1...  
**

The bandits were massing at the base of the peak. There was at least a hundred of them. The odds seemed stacked against them and death seemed certain. Since when has bad odds stopped people though? Many times, humanity has faced against the odds and through sheer determination has survived. Surely Lite, Kilo, and the shadow could do the same...

**-End of Preview-**

**So, what do you think of my whole preview idea? I don't know why but the idea just came to me as I was typing this diary entry. Anyways, i got a chapter to finish. Remember, your feedback, be it negative or positive is appreciated. Oh, and makes sure you tell me what you think fo the preview idea. THey may not be to well put together at the moment, but I'm sure I will get better!**

**FYI: FEC = Fire Emblem Chronicles. **


	5. The Shadow from Marn

**Note: In this chapter, Rass acquires a fake name. After I introduce it, all mentions of that name are talking about Rass.**

**Also, at the time of me writing this note it hasn't been said, but I knwo it will be. I didn't say appearances on purpose. For my characters, you'll get no description. This is because I hate it when my vision of a persons look is just smacked into the ground. So, you guys get to think of what they look like yourself! However, if you want appearances made by me, I can include them in author's note! :3**

_**Chapter 2: The Shadow from Marn**_

It was a couple days later after Rass had met his new ally the brigand leader. it turned out his name was Kilo. Rass, not wanting to let on who he was until he had gathered a good enough team to take on the Ethereal Legion, made a new name. For now, he went under the guise of Lite. It turned out his new friend was quite skilled with a bow. Went a small group of brigands started to charge at them, Kilo took all of the bandits down before they even got close to them. Lite didn't even have to swing his sword once. Very quickly, Lite was beginning to realize just how valuable his ally was to him. Without Kilo, Rass may not have survived that encounter.

"Hey, not those herbs!" Kilo warned. You see, they had just gone out to do some hunting. While they did like to eat meat, they also liked to eat herbs. Lite, not knowing anything about the plains had attempted to grab random herbs. He couldn't see the harm in it, but apparently Kilo saw something bad.

"What's wrong? It's just a bunch of herbs," Lite said, reaching for the herbs once again. Then, as if Kilo was Lite's mother, Kilo slapped Lite's hand.

"You fool, those are very toxic herbs. So much as touching them with a bare hand can cause severe pain in the hand. However, the herbs do make for great weapons. Here, with plenty of toxic herbs and animals around, you'll want these." Kilo proceeded to hand Lite a pair of protective gloves. lite put them on and pulled the weed out of the ground.

"How can you use a plant as a weapon?" Lite asked.

"Well, many ways. My favorite is to tip my arrows with the herb. However, for you, a good tactic would be to hold them in you other hand that is normally empty then slap it on an enemy's face as they approach. Then, you can go in for the quick and easy kill. Sure, it sounds brutal, but you gotta do what you gotta do," Kilo said. Kilo was right, it was brutal. However, Lite knew that Kilo was right, you have to do what you have to do. Lite went right back to digging more of the herbs out of the ground. They certainly could prove to be useful.

Little did either of them know, they weren't alone. You see, the one group Kilo had killed was merely a scout group for a much larger gang of , they were being constantly watched by the scouts of that gang. The gang doesn't let just anyone kill their friends. YOo pick on one of them, you pick on all of them. Or you die trying. Either way, Kilo and Liter were in trouble, and they didn't even know it yet. As the brigands watched one of the scouts conversed with the scout that was put in charge.

"Kazi, shall I go tell the leader of this?" The scout asked the one in charge, who was apparently named Kazi. Kazi replied with a nod and straight away the scout began to run in the opposite direction that the rest of the scouts had come in the distance, if Kilo or Lite looked in the direct fo the scout, they wouldn't see teh scout, but they would see the mountain that the scout was running towards. The mountain that came to be known as "Bandit Peak". It was called that because of all the brigands that lived there. While there were a few gangs there, the most infamous was the Tra.

Honestly, the Tra are such a large gang that you can't even really call them a gang anymore. They are more like their own kingdom. heck, most of the brigands call their leader a king in the Tra. The tra are also infamous because of their death toll. While smaller gangs gloat that they've killed hundred, some may even gloat about thousands. The tra are the only bandit gang that can gloat about killing millions. The Tra are by far the deadliest of all the bandit gangs in the entire world. They fear only one thing, The Shadow of Marn.

Known of the Tra, including their scouts, now who hired the shadow, but the shadow has killed a lot of tra bandits. perhaps he wasn't even hired and is just serving the greater good. Lucky for Lite and Kilo, The Shadow has also been watching them. Plus, the shadow has a bone to pick with Kazi. You see, The shadow has never failed in an assassination before he failed trying to get Kazi. Now, to defend his pride, the shadow has been targeting Kazi.

"Kazi..." The shadow says, trying to get Kazi's attention. It works, and Kazi looks around him. "It's me." Suddenly, the shadow drops down in front of Kilo and Lite and looks straight at them. At least, that is what Kilo and Lite think. In fact, the shadow is looking past them, at Kazi, who is hiding in the bushes that surround the small patch of trees Kilo and Lite were hunting in. Kazi rushed out at Lite and Kilo, blade in hand.

"Step aside," The shadow said. Walking in Kazi's direction. He drew a couple daggers and held one in each hand. "Now, you will pay. For hurting both me and any of the countless victims you have had." He threw both daggers at Kiza. Kiza dodged the first one, but the second dagger hit it's mark. Kazi fell down on knee, clutching the other in his hand. Using his other, unoccupied, hand he threw his blade directly at the shadow. The shadow side stepped the blade and used his one of his boot daggers to finish Kazi off.

"Unless you all want the same treatment, I reccomend you leave now," The shadow said. Suddenly, in a flurry of panic, more bandits fled from the surronding brush. Lite and Kilo were amazed, how had they not seen them? Thank goodness for this mystery man saving them.

"Thank you for saving us. What is your name, sir?" Kilo asked. The man turned around. It was only now that they got a good look at his face. He appeared to have blue eyes and brown hair. From the look on his face, he seemed to be inspecting Kilo and Lite in quite the same way.

"My name is Gabriel. The bandits know me as The Shadow. It isn't a title or anything. They just had to give the menace a name. What are your names?" Gabriel responded.

"I'm Lite and this is Kilo," Lite said. Gabriel nodded then walked past them. He was heading towards Bandit Peak. Kilo looked very shocked.

"You don't intend to go to Bandit Peak, right?" Kilo asked. Gabriel laughed at Kilo's reaction.

"Yes, I intend to go there. Would you like to help me?" Gabriel asked. Waiting for the priceless reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

"Are you mad!? You can't take on the Tra alone," Kilo said. Gabriel just gave a small chuckle.

"I'm not going alone. I can tell that you have a desire to destroy them. You wish to experience the thrill of the battle. No one hides secrets from me," Gabriel said. Kilo was amazed, how did Gabriel know that? Yes, he did want to experience the thrill of the battle, but how did this guy know?

Meanwhile, Lite was struggling with something else. Did Gabriel know who he truly was? If he did know, why didn't he say something. Did Gabriel keep quiet of respect for Lite? Lite hoped that Gabriel wouldn't turn on him if he knew. Slowly, Lite and Kilo began to follow Gabriel across the plains. The scenery was beautiful. Bandit Peak was really the only big thing stuck out on the plains. The sun was beginning to set behind it, and Lite though it was the most beautiful thing ever. However, it was also horrifying. The thought of all those bandits, that were likely battle ready, scared him.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**Alright, the next chapter is going to be a long one.**

**Also, soon, I don't know when, I'll be starting a side story. The chapters in this side story will not form one huge story, but they would instead shed light on events in the main story (if I make them). Want to know something cool though? If you had an idea for the story and you wanted to see how I would write it, I can! In a "non-cannon" environment, I can write out your requests. So, be sure to look out for that.**

**Another side note to flesh out suggested OCs. So, what is one thing I think we all love about FE? Supports. As Chrom in FE: A (aka FE 13) said "It's amazing how working together speeds friendships along" (I bet butchered that quote.) So, want to see two characters become friends? Ask me! If they are two submitted OCs, I shall check with the other OC's creator. If it's my OC, it should be accepted. (NOTE: WE CAN HAVE NON ROMANTIC SUPPORTS THAT ARE BETWEEN TWO UNITS OF OPPOSITE GENDER.)**

**Anyways, that's all I got to say! See ya later! Dont forget to leave your feedback ESPECIALLY on my new ideas. :)**

**P. S: Over 100 **


	6. Diary Entry 3

**So, I think you guys know the drill by now. I make a chapter then I make a Diary Entry. Well, from here on out, the Diary Entries are going to get longer. Granted, they'll be nowhere near the size as an actual chapter, but they'll be longer. **

_**Diary Entry #3**_

_We don't give the bandits enough credit. We call them savages, yet Bandit Peak exists. Now that I've gotten close I've seen what a masterpiece it is. The bandits are ages ahead of up technology wise. They use the same weapons as us, but what I mean is their magic._

_They have a magic field around the peak that teleports you out if you fail to climb the peak. Perhaps the Tra see it as a sort of trial? It certainly is set up that way. The town surronding the peak is set up in a gauntlet style. The doors blocking your way only open if you beat whatever trial lay before you. Sometimes that trial is beast you must slay. Other times it is a complex puzzle that will boggle your mind. However, I've only gotten past two doors._

_Past the second doors lay their druids. Their druids are quite the dastards. They seem to have harnessed a new sort of magic. By using materials around them they can make other bandits. Sure, they are mindless minons, but a bandit is still a bandit. Due to the nature of the magic, I've dubbed it "Life Magic". It is possible that they are harnessing a similar power to the one that summoners use. Once I finish my journey I'll ask one of our scholars to look into it._

_Now, I move towards Carin. I feel like the answers will be there. If they aren't, then I just don't know where I'll go then. Although, I'm confident that I'll find my answers there._

_-End of Entry #3-_

**No preview this time for multiple reasons. First off, I feel like this entry was already a preview. Secondly, I feel like I have a better idea for what I can for previews. You'll see that at the end of this author's note.**

**Shoutout to "TheZubatMan." He informed me of some mistakes in the previous chapters. As for personality for OCs, I'll add it to the form. Although, almost everyone included it. However, if you submitted an OC could you send its personality? ( I mean everyone :P )**

**I forget who sent the review, but someone said the fight felt a bit rushed. That was intentional. It ended quickly to show Gabriel's power when it comes to fighting them.**

NEXT CHAPTER:

THE RAID OF BANDIT PEAK


	7. The Raid of Bandit Peak (Part 1)

**Prepare for a long one!**

**Also, I can't believer that I just now noticed the button that makes a horizontal line. *facepalm* This is who you're following, a guy who doesn't even know about some basic features of the site. XD**

**Due to a good point (from "TheZubatMan") I'll give you guys appearances for my characters.**

**Kilo:**

**Class: Death Knight (Basically, a great knight that can use any weapon. Although, he prefers the bow.)**

**He has long black hair. Not one to restrain his appearance, he lets it flow loose. He has green eyes. His armor is completely black and is plated most of the way. (Think of Frederick's armor but black.) His horse is a white stallion that has white armor. He is also 6 feet tall. He is 41 years old.**

**Rass AKA Lite:**

**Class: Lord**

**Rass has a black cape on the back of his armor. His armor is also black. While it is heavy all around, the plating is most thick on the breastplate part. He also has large shoulder pads. His right one has a back-up dagger attached to it for emergencies. His horse has black armor as well. Also, although he doesn't use it often, he has a typical knight helmet that is also black. He has short, somewhat spiky, red hair. His eyes are a strange color, orange. 4" 11'. 21 years old.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE RAID OF BANDIT PEAK (PART 1)**

* * *

Although Bandit Peak was visible on the horizon, there was still a long walk ahead of the trio. Once Lite realized this he realized just how large Bandit Peak was. It was so far away, but Bandit peak still looked huge to them. This realization startled Lite quite a bit. How was Gabriel so confident?It seemed like it would be impossible for them to climb the massive mountain without getting killed. Lite now agreed with Kilo, this was suicide. Lite decided to talk with Gabriel about this.

"Hey, Gabe?" Lite asked. When he said "Gabe" Gabriel seemed to stop suddenly and shake. It was like Gabriel was angry.

"Listen, i'm not one for nicknames. I prefer Gabriel," Gabriel said. Lite chuckled a bit then continued.

"Right, sorry about that. Anyways, I was wondering if i could ask you a question." Gabriel gave Lite a motion for him to continue. "How are you so confident in our ability to take down Bandit Peak? The size of the mountain kind of frightens me," Lite finished. he got a laugh as a response from Gabriel.

"Lite, although the mountain is huge, the Bandits only use a very small portion of it. The Tra may be large, but they are spread out through the entire world. Bandit Peak isn't even their largest city. If you want to get technical, Carin is." Lite was shocked to hear this. Carin was under control of the Tra? How could that be? Although the hunters aren't a real nation, they are pretty close. In fact, a few years ago they attempted to become a nation. For some reason, they pulled back. Now, Lite knew why, the Tra forced them to. Either way, it was still a shock, Carin has a very renown defense force. Some say it tops even the Valio border guard.

"Well, that hurts my plan. I had planned to use Carin to recruit mercenaries to my cause," Lite said.

"Yea, that is quite the worry. Don't worry though, one way or another, everything on the plains will lead you to a mercenary," Gabriel said while chuckling. Lite had to admit, Gabriel was probably right. With so many bandits leaving clans, there must be thousands of sell swords. However, Lite wanted the true heroes. Not any random sell sword could take down an ethereal. It took real heroes to do that. If someone was to weak, he'd most likely not hire them. Then, he realized something, Gabriel was one of those heroes. Only a truly skilled warrior could have that much courage. Perhaps after their raid on Bandit Peak Lite could get Gabriel to join them.

Lite noticed Kilo off to the side, tending to both of the horses as they walked. Even Lite's special horse had gotten tired from all of the walking they were doing. So, Kilo decided that the horses had earned a break. It certainly seemed like the horses were enjoying their break. They made noises toward each other. In fact, it looked like they were talking to each other. Lite laughed at the thought, there was no way that was possible. Horses didn't seem smart enough to be capable of communication. Although, he hadn't spent to long around them. he wondered if Kilo had ever thought the same thing. Lite3 decided to ask Kilo that.

"Hey, Kilo, do you ever get the feeling that horses talk to each other?" Lite asked. Kilo, startled since he didn't see Lite approach him, looking over at Lite. he took a moment to consider the question before answering it.

"Yes, I see them communicating all the time. I mean, why would you think that they don't?" Kilo asked.

"Well, it just seems like communication is a bit of a complex thing. Are horses really smart enough to be able to communicate?" After he said that, he heard two loud neighs. When he looked over to the horses, they seemed to be giving him an angry stare. That was a bit unsettling for Lite. Apparently, horses were a lot smarter than he thought.

"Well, does that answer it for you? Good old Nari here isn't some dumb old woman. She can understand everything we say. Isn't that right, Nari?" Kilo asked his horse. To Lite's surprise, the horse gave a head shake 'yes" then went back to eating its food.

"I can't believe it. All this time, i thought horses were just dumb animals we trained to follow our orders. This makes me just how smart they are," Lite said. Getting a laugh from Kilo.

"They're pretty smart. Heck, one time I got injured in a battle and Nari finished the dastard off. Can you believe that? My horse picked up my slack without me asking it to." Wow, Lite could not believe what he was hearing. horses were smart and could fight pretty well? Then again, those back legs could certainly kick, couldn't they? Just one kick could probably kill an ill-armored man. Lite thanked his lucky stars that Nari was on his side. After this, it was getting late, so lite decided now would be a good time for them to set up camp.

_-A couple days later-_

They had finally reached the base of Bandit Peak. In front of them lay the ruins of an old town with the peak towering over them. It was a truly intimidating sight. Kilo and Lite mounted their horses, while Gabriel crouched into the tall grass. As the trio approached, they saw a troop of Bandits come down the mountain. They were mostly axe bearers, however, their leader looked pretty intimidating. He had a helmet on so you could not see his face. his armor was a blood red. He carried a unnecessarily huge broadsword as his weapon. Despite the sword's size, he moved it around with ease with one hand.

"You should give up. No one has ever beaten me in a battle. I'll give you one chance to leave. If you don't, I'll command my men to charge," Their leader said. Kilo, knowing that they wouldn't be retreating, decided to take the first strike. he loaded up his bow and shot it at one of he bandits. Cuaght by surprise, the bandit had no time to block the attack. The arrow hit its mark, right in the bandit's heart. Curiosly, instead of the bandit falling over, his body merely shined brightly before the bandit died. What the heck was going on?

"Ah, you play dirty. If your decision is death, so be it. Charge!" At his word, the bandits charged forward. Lite noticed two of the bandits were charging for him. Gabriel was still nowhere to be seen and Kilo had two after him. Seemed like Lite would have to do this alone. He set off on his horse towards one of the bandits. The bandit rose its axe up, ready to strike Lite when he passed. Lite noticed that and made a change of plans. When he got close to the bandit he signaled his horse to jump. The horse jumped and Lite pointed his sword downward. During the jump, his sword killed the bandit. Once again, the bandit shone brightly before fading.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was still stalking through the grass. He had managed to not be spotted and was slowly moving toward the leader. Thankfully, the leader hadn't seen Gabriel yet so he was in the clear. Although, Gabriel knew that one wrong move could severely hinder his progress. He prayed that neither of his allies would give him away. Gabriel huddled his body close to the ground when a couple bandits ran by.. Apparently, the battle had started. Seeing what appeared to be a path, Gabriel got an idea.

He dug into the path with one his daggers and set in the ground. It was barely visible, but the dagger would still hurt if you stepped on it. With his trap set, Gabriel continued towards the leader. Due to him getting closer, he began to move at a snail's pace. He only moved when he was absolutey sure it was safe. A scream from the path told him that the trap had worked. However, his trap also backfired. The leader went to see what had happened since there was no one near the harmed bandit. When he got over there he saw the dagger stuck in the ground. Then, he noticed the grass that was pushed down. So, there was a third trespasser? The leader began to walk down the path.

"Listen, fool, I know you are here, you may as well show yourself." Gabriel, knowing that it was his best option, stood up. As he did, he grabbed one of his daggers. Kilo, meanwhile, saw this situation. He got an arrow ready, waiting for the right moment. "Drop your weapon, you're no match for me. As I am the legendary Neru," Neru said, revealing his rather large ego. Kilo, seeing a good chance, let his arrow fly. Neru dodged to the side quickly. "Hah, thin-" Neru stopped speaking as a dagger planted itself on the side of his chest.

"Looks like you got caught monologing," Gabriel said. Gabriel was confident Neru was beat, however, he was wrong. Neru merely pulled the dagger out and glared at it. While it did hurt, he was not quite done yet. No small dagger would be killing him. Hearing a horse approach him and the theif doing the same, Neru spun in a circle. He missed both Gabriel and Lite, but the wind created by the massive sword knocked Gabriel over. Neru swung his sword in Lite's direction. However, his sword was not swift enough. Lite passed by him, delivering a sword slash. Right after the pass, a well placed arrow hit its mark.

Somehow, Neru wasn't done yet. He fell down onto one knee. He wasn't dead, but there was no way that he was going to be fighting anymore. Instead of killing him, Lite spoke. "Do you surrender?" He asked Neru. Neru was caught off guard by Lite's question. Why didn't he just kill him?

"Yes, although, it doesn't matter. You'll kill me either way," Neru said. Lite laughed at Neru's assumption.

"Gabriel, Kilo, let's go," Lite said. With that, they continued towards the mountain. They left a completely shocked Neru behind. They had spared him? It was unbelievable, no one ever did that. Neru stood up and looked at the mountain. No way he could return there. The higher up leaders would make him suffer a fate worse than death for his failure. He dropped his sword. It hit the ground with a loud thud and sent a bit of wind out. Slowly, Neru turned around and began to limp in the other direction. He now realized what his opponent had given him: a second chance at life. Neru intended to use it to the fullest.

Meanwhile, the trio of Gabriel, Kilo, and Lite continued up a path. Strangely, they had come across no guards yet. Gabriel decided that now would be a great time to ask his question he had for Lite. "Lite, why did you spare Neru?" Gabriel asked.

Not taking anytime to think, Lite responded. "Neru didn't deserve to die. No one deserves to die." Gabriel was quite surprised with Lite's answer. He did, in fact, know who Lite was. Lite didn't even think the ethereals deserve to die? Or did they just somehow slip his mind during that moment? Either way, it was a foolish philosophy to live by on the plains.

"You'll want to change that," Kilo and Gabriel said at the same time. Gabriel was caught off guard, what did Kilo know about the plains? He assumed that Kilo was just some kind of guard hired by Lite.

"Hmm... perhaps I do want to change my way of thinking. The plains seem very different than what I'm used to," Lite said. With that, the other two nodded. They looked back forward, now they were close to the Tra's encampment. Strangely, it looked very small despite how large the Tra are. "You'd think that a gang this big would have a larger base," Lite commented.

"Do you remember nothing?" Gabriel asked. At first Lite was confused. Then, he remembered his earlier conversation with Gabriel.

"Oh, right, sorry I can quite forgetful. Sorry about that." Lite chuckled. Kilo joined in as well. Even Gabriel, who to this point had been showing almost no emotion, smirked. Then, the trio moved on. Soon, they reached a door. The door was massive. Apparently, there was also a magic barrier up. This was supposedly to stop Pegasus knights from bypassing the door entirely. Now that Lite really looked for it, he noticed that the barrier surrounded the entire mountain. Whoever had made this magic was extremely talented. As, Lite finished looking around, something caught his eyes, a note on the door. Lite walked towards it and began to read the note.

_Welcome to Bandit Peak. What lies through here is what we've dubbed the gauntlet. A series of 5 trials awaits you ahead. At the end of each trial room lies a door, to open that door you must complete the trial we give you. Do not fear, if you fail our gauntlet, we will not kill you. One of the overseers will simply teleport you back to this door. When you are ready, tap a blade on the door. Any blade will do._

"Shall I?" Gabriel asked. Lite nodded to the thief. Gabriel then tapped the door with one of his daggers. I an instant the door lifted up. In front of them was something astounding. For a moment, time seemed to stop. Then, as if out of nowhere, the blank area in front of them changed its form. There were now bandits patrolling around one tower in the middle. Lite looked ahead, there it was, at the end of the "room" was a door. Lite assumed that the objective in this trial was merely to defeat all of the bandits.

"It appears they have been given orders to only attack once we strike. By that logic, it would seem that we will get the first strike," Kilo said. He pulled out an arrow from his quiver and readied his bow. "Which one seems to be the most repeating?" Lite and Gabriel looked around for a second. Honestly, there wasn't to many bandits here. However, each of them seemed to be powerful. One of them caught his eye. This particular bandit had somewhat long ears and had a stone int he center of its breastplate. Lite recognized what that bandit was right away, a taguel.

"That one by the door for sure," Lite said, pointing out where the taguel was. Gabriel nodded and Kilo aimed his bow. He let the arrow fly, however, the taguel saw the arrow coming and transformed into its beast form. They had just lost their advantage. With the taguels different size, the arrow flew straight over it. Then, it let out a roar to call the other bandits to attention. The others looked towards the door. One bandit three his tomahawk at Gabriel. However, Gabriel quickly dodged and planted two daggers in the bandit's chest. Once again, rather than falling over, the bandit merely burst into light.

While Gabriel was distracted by the bandit, another one made a move. The myrmidon rushed Gabriel with it's killing edge. There was very little time to respond. Without even giving his own safety a second thought, Lite rushed forward and blocked the sword with his own blade. While the myrmidon was distracted, Kilo used this split-second to plant an arrow in its head. Suddenly, two mercenary class bandit rushed to them. Gabriel was now unoccupied, but Lite had a better idea. He picked up the myrmidons remaining killing edge. With the way the two were approaching... yes, it would work. When they got close enough, Lite held out both his arms out to his sides. He ended up on the other side of them, with two bright lights shining behind him. However, there was no time to brag. The taguel had finally charged them.

The taguel knocked Lite over and was above him. The taguel seemed to be ready to bite his face off! Thinking quickly, Lite reached for his backup dagger. Quickly, before the taguel could react, he planted it in the taguel's chest. This made the taguel recoil in pain and dash off of Lite. However, as he did so, he did hurt Lite a bit. With the taguel now vulnerable, Gabriel charged and struck the taguel with both of his daggers. The taguel dashed back again, trying to get away. Then, someone spoke.

"We must clear the way!" Kilo yelled. Then, he threw up the tomahawk the other bandit had missed with. The taguel did not expect a giant axe to come from an archer. The tomahawk hit taguel square in the chest. It blew into the light and was gone. A rumble was heard and the door ahead opened, signifying that the trial was indeed done.

Only four more to go.

_-End of Chapter-_

**As always, feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
